Hagrid's Origins
by MagicMandMs
Summary: 2nd year Hagrid is terrified of animals. This begins to change as he is adopted by an orphaned hippogriff and gets a visit from a certain Newt Scamander.
1. Chapter 1 - Forbidden Forest

Hagrid's Origins

 **Author's Note**

 **Welcome to our account. This is our first fanfic, so no hate please! Please go and check out my other account, OTPCreator, for more Harry Potterness! Enjoy, review and favourite!**

Hagrid stormed out of the Common Room, leaving the sniggering fifth years behind him. Blood pumping in his ears, he headed toward the grounds passing Tom Riddle and his gang. He was furious: nobody seemed to respect him. Why was it that he was always the butt of the jokes the snooty Slytherins made? Even his own house turned him away! Making his way down the hill, he headed for the Forbidden Forest.

Vision blurred by tears that threatened to destroy his last threads of dignity, he ran deeper and deeper into the treacherous woodland. Throwing himself at the foot of an oak, he let the tears fall. Why did _he_ have to be half-giant? Why did _he_ have to be an outcast? He felt so alone, suffocated by the eerie silence of the forestry surrounding him. Abruptly, a snuffling sound reached his ears. It came from a small patch of bracken to his right. Terror began to press into him from all sides.

Pulling himself up from his position by the tree, he stepped hesitantly toward the undergrowth. "Squawk!" Hagrid leapt back in fright as a baby hippogriff burst with a cry from the shrubbery. Raising his arms to protect his face, he closed his eyes waiting for the imminent attack. But none came. Slowly he inched his eyes open, peering through his fingers he saw his attacker was no bigger than a small dog in fact it looked quite harmless. It sat before him head cocked to one side, big unblinking eyes staring back at Hagrid. It looked quite pretty really: its grey feathers speckled with brown spots and face eliminated by the afternoon sun. Regaining his confidence somewhat, Hagrid waved his long arms at the creature: "Shoo! Go away!" he yelled. Yet the young hippogriff did nothing in response to his demands but tilt his head the other way. Sighing Hagrid pushed himself up and began the long walk back. He failed to notice the grey blur darting through the shadows behind him.

 **A/N**

 **So first chapter done. Sorry it's so short; the next will be longer. We'll try to post once a week, but no promises 'til someone abolishes school!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Sticky Situation

**A/N**

 **Hi on Easter break yayyyyy! Anyways on with the story…  
**

Hagrid walked into the transfiguration class, as always followed by a trail of sniggers and insults. "Hay, looks like the giant's found a friend as feral as himself!" snickered a particularly nasty Ravenclaw. " _Wha_ t?" thought Hagrid, spinning round to face his insulter. There before him was the baby hippogriff. Hagrid's eyes widened in horror, " _It must have followed me from the forest!"_ he thought _"No, no, no, no, this can't be happening! I'll be in so much trouble_!" No sooner than Hagrid had realized the predicament he was in the door to the class room swing open and Professor Dumbledore arrive _._

Grabbing the bird/lion hybrid, he threw himself at the nearest chair. It collapsed beneath him and ended with the infant animal pecking him hard on the foot. He screeched, and sat up abruptly, banging his head and overturning the desk. There was a moment of awkward silence and then the class erupted in peals of violent laughter. Various students were banging their fists on the table and some even in pain as they clutched their sides, doubled over. Great, he had embarrassed himself in front of an entire class, and the teacher just so happened to Dumbledore, one of the few teachers who respected him and praised him.

"Hem, hem" coughed Professor Dumbledore. The cackling students paused mid laugh and shot back into their seats at the sudden realisation of their teacher's presence. Dumbledore's gaze swept across the classroom falling finally upon the messy pile of wood and feathers in which Hagrid lay. "Oh!" he whispered his gaze softening at the ashamed half-giant before him. "Squawk!" yelled the shocked hippogriff who wriggled up from under the rubble and jumped, terrified at the sudden commotion, onto Hagrid's head. "Ow! Get off" Hagrid cried batting at the hybrid on his head. "Well, Rubeus," he began, making Hagrid shrink back in fear. "Would you please go to Madame Pomfrey?" His face flushing, Hagrid pulled himself to his feet and proceeded to the door. "Oh, and you may want to leave the Hippogriff with Professor Sprout; I doubt Poppy would appreciate any _wild animals_ in the Infirmary…"

-With Professor Sprout-

Hagrid's fist hovered nervously over the door to professor Sprouts office how he was going to get Sprout to believe a baby hippogriff just followed him here. Let alone how he was going to get around the fact that he had been in the Forbidden Forest which was, well… FORBIDDEN! Letting out a defeated sigh, Hagrid knocked three times on the old oak door and waited. And waited and waited frowning he peered in through the key hole and discovered a sleeping professor slumped over her desk. Loud snores echoed around the room. Careful not to make a sound Hagrid opened the door a crack and slipped through – which was easier said than done due to his large build, but he managed it. Once inside, he attempted to deposit the troublesome hippogriff and flee. However, the baby hippogriff had other ideas every time Hagrid tried to leave, the hybrid would jump back onto his shoulder and start pecking affectionately at his ear. After almost 15 minutes of struggling, Hagrid finally managed to dash for the door and before the Hippogriff had time to react, he was halfway down the corridor with the door locked behind him. Hagrid smiled to himself as he made his way to the Infirmary hoping that that would be the last he saw of the tiresome Hippogriff. However, he had not accounted for a conveniently open window and the wit of a Hippogriff.

\- In The Infirmary-

"So what happened _this_ time, Rubeus?" questioned a scowling Madame Pomfrey. Unsure of how to explain his recent mishap, Hagrid just shuffled his feet and gazed at **the ground. "Well, I didn't know my floor was so fascinating!" He groaned and** turned to the Nurse: "So, basically…. Hippogriff… Transfiguration… Professor Dumbledore… broke chair... flipped table… Professor Sprout… so, yeah here I am, with a bruised head, and broken toe!" Hagrid's rant baffled Pomfrey, so rather than deciphering the jumble of words, she proceeded to usher him onto a bed in the far corner and handed him an Instant cooling charm for his head. " This has to be the worst day ever." Grumbled Hagrid to himself as he lay down on the pristine white bed and stared up at the ceiling. Then with a tired he closed his eyes and slept.

 **A/N**

 **So that's 2 chapters down now we're thinking it will probably be about 4-5 chapters it's not a very long story. But hay, thx for reading please follow and review**


End file.
